Hi no Nami One-shot: Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful
by MewWinx96
Summary: This is only up for my own shame.


**This was all written in just over an hour with little to no editing done, so keep expectations low. Also, don't bitch about there being song lyrics here, it's Christmas.**

* * *

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

"Bullcrap." I said to the radio. "It's not snow, it's pouring outside. Get it right."

"What's wrong now?" Ikuto asked, not bothering to look up from whatever he was reading.

"Well," I said. "first off, I can't find a radio station that's giving updates on the power outage. Second off, they're all playing songs about giving, and the holiday spirt, and snow…"

"Well, it is Christmas." He said. I groaned. "Look, if it's bothering you so much, change the station."

"I'll just get more Christmas music." I pointed out.

"What do you want me to tell you, then?" He asked.

"That I can go down to the radio station with a hunting rifle, kill the DJ, and put on music I like." That caused him to look up from his book with a look of utter horror on his face.

"What?"

"I joke!" I said. "I joke! I kid! I kid! Christ, I'm not actually gonna do it."

"Sometimes I can't tell when you're serious about that stuff." He said.

"I only do crap like that in self-defense." I said. "Besides, I think I got that from an episode of _NCIS_. Now move over." I started to try to push his legs off of the couch. "I wanna sit down."

He gave me a weird glare as he moved his legs off of the other couch cushion. I sent it right back at him before sitting down and searching for another radio station on the battery powered radio I was thanking god to have found in the garage. I flipped through multiple stations playing the same old Christmas tunes that I've herd forty-six thousand times before I finally got a station giving information about the storm.

"Well, it doesn't look like a white Christmas out there right now." The male voice on the radio said. "Tropical Storm Jangmi has caused coastal flooding all the way from the Iwate prefecture to the Wakayama prefecture. It also caused sporadic power outages in several prefectures including Chiba, Gunma, Ibaraki, Kanagawa, Nagano, Saitama, Tochigi, Tokyo, and Yamanashi. NSTAR says that it hopes to have the power back on to all areas as soon as the storm has passed. If that is the case, it looks like those affected by these outages will be waiting for a while because the storm isn't predicted to be moving out until later tonight."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"In the meantime," the man on the radio said. "why not listen to some timeless Christmas classics while you wait? Here's Dean Martin singing 'Let it Snow'."

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed as the station's outro played. "Why must the world torture me?"

"Because you threatened to kill a DJ." Ikuto said.

"It was a joke." I said.

"It wasn't funny." Ikuto said. I shot him a glare and he just went back to reading his book. I then directed my glare at the radio, which had begun playing the opening instrumentals of the song.

_Fine then. _I thought. _If you're gonna torture me like that, I guess I'll have to retaliate the best way I can… I'm gonna ruin your fucking precious Christmas song._

"_Oh the weather outside is crappy_" I sang over Dean Martin.

_"And this Christmas is far from sappy_

_All the songs on the radio go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_The rain doesn't look like it's stopping_

_And it sucks 'cause we need to go shopping_

_The lights won't even shine or glow_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

_When I go to bed tonight_

_I don't think I'll sleep with this storm_

_I'll hold Rupert really tight_

_And pull up the blankets to try and stay warm_

_All over the world people are dying_

_And every minute someone is crying_

_Because nobody loves them, so_

_(They should) Let it go, let it go, let it go_

_When I go to bed tonight_

_I don't think I'll sleep with this storm_

_I'll hold Rupert really tight_

_And pull up the blankets to try and stay warm_

_Oh, inside I think I'm dying_

_And every minute I feel like crying_

_Because nobody loves me, so_

_(I should) Let it go, let it go, let it go"_

Silence…

"Are you okay?" Ikuto, who had looked up from his book midway through the last verse, said.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"That last verse was kind of disturbing." He said.

"Really?" I said. "How?"

"You said no one loves you." He said in a tone of what I can only describe as disturbed concern.

"Yeah." I said flatly.

"So you don't honestly think that, right?" He asked.

"You know what," I said. "I think I'm gonna go do something in my room."

"Marceline, wai-" Before he could finish that sentence, I was already up stairs, in my room barricading the door. I spent the rest of the night up there crying.

To be honest, that was one of the least horrible Christmases I had.

* * *

**Yeah... I wrote this really fast and didn't really look at it afterwords. If it's crap, I'm sorry, I mostly wrote this out of impulse. ****I really wasn't going to make a Christmas one-shot or anything. I mean, I had the idea of the song, but I didn't know how to make it work. But, after seeing some Christmas posts on Tumblr and DeviantART and such... I couldn't resist and said "Fuck it! I'll do it anyways!". -_-;**

**If you wanna check out something that doesn't suck, ask-bartender-alfred on Tumblr made a special Christmas post with the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. It's really cute and it put a smile on my face. If you wanna see it, just insert a dot between the words ask-bartender-alfred and Tumblr in the address bar on your browser. Still need help finding it? PM me and I'll send it to you. Fair warning though, it has yaoi. Not M rated yaoi, but yaoi none the less. ^-^**

**Okay, I think I'm gonna go through that Tumblr post again one more time before going to bed. Merry Christmas or Happy December 25th if you don't celebrate it! :)**


End file.
